lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (servordemetal)
Grasia: Grace (Christian theology) state of sanctification by God; the state of one who is under such divine influence; the free and unmerited favour or beneficence of God (TheFreeDictionary) *"Grasia" ave ja un otra sinifia multe plu comun usada, ma me no vide un problem en ajunta ance esta sinifia teolojial como terma tecnical. Simon **me acorda jorj Some mithology. Siclope: Cyclops Medusa: Medusa Fauno: Faun Satiro: satyr *Nos ave ja "satir" en la disionario per esta. La otras pare bon a me. Simon alga sujestes e definis: jorj *cimera - en mitolojia, un monstro con tre testas (leon, capra, e serpente) e la gamas anterior de un leon, la gamas posterior de un capra, e un coda longa de un serpente; cualce monstro de partes variosa *fauno - en mitolojia, un vivente con la testa e tronco de un umana e la partes anterior de un capra *grifon - en mitolojia, un monstro con la corpo de un leon e la testa e alas de un agila *medusa - en mitolojia, un vivente umanin con serpentes en loca de capeles *minotauro - en mitolojia, un vivente umanin con la testa de un bove *om-lupo - en mitolojia, un umana ci deveni un lupo en la note *pegaso - en mitolojia, un cavalo volante con alas *sentauro - centaur - en mitolojia, un vivente con la testa e tronco de un umana e la corpo de un cavalo *serpente de mar - en mitolojia, un monstro jigante cual destrui barcones *siclope - en mitolojia, un jigante con sola un oio *sirena - en mitolojia, un vivente de la mar cual pare como un fem ci atrae marinores a se moris *unicorno - en mitolojia, un vivente cavalin con un corno a se fronte, la barba de un capra, e la coda de un leon definis per alga viventes mitolojial cual es ja en la disionario: jorj *arpia - en mitolojia, un monstro con la testa de un fem e la corpo, alas, e garas de un avia xasante *fe de mar - en mitolojia, un vivente con la testa e tronco de un umana e la coda de un pex *nimfa - en mitolojia, un vivente cual pare como un fem joven bela cual abita en bosces, lagos, o rios *satir - en mitolojia, un vivente omin con la oreas, coda, gamas, e cornos de un capra, comun presentada como inebriada e libidosa *sfinje - en mitolojia, un vivente con la testa e tronco de un fem, la partes anterior de un leon, e la alas de un agila *vampir - en mitolojia, un umana cual nesesa bevi sangue umana, vive sola a note, e pote cambia a un cirotero Bon! Tota es aora en la disionario. Simon *Esce la parola "cirotero" ia es "cirotera" a un tempo en la pasada? Si si, perce lo ia es cambiada? (Me demanda esta demanda asi car la parola apare a supra) Guido (talk) **Si. Per trova la razona, me ia gugli {site:lfn.wikia.com cirotera} e ia trova Talk:Mamal e Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)#tasonomia de Lineo. Simon *Oce grasias, me vide la razona aora Guido (talk)